Crossroad: The Adventures of Bulma Briefs and the Perverted Old Man
by Superman in Trousers
Summary: Bulma arrives at a crossroad during her first journey for the Dragon Balls. Left brings her to the home of an innocent boy and his Dragon Ball; right leads to a beach with an old geezer who knows what he wants from her before parting with his sphere. Bulma chooses wrong, but the pervert's requests won't stop her from getting that Dagon Ball! Now she has to deal with the aftermath.
1. Crossroad 1

I do not own Dragon Ball Z

Warning: Lemon

* * *

**Crossroad**

Bulma Briefs opened the door to her car under the stare of the burning sun. "Stupid heat…"

Despite her dislike of the weather during the summer period, Bulma _did_ like the long vacation that came with it. Not because it meant no schoolwork; she could do that in her sleep. No, it was the demanded attendance that was the real problem. She could spend her time much more wisely than by attending classes she'd mastered back when she was only seven; like creating groundbreaking new tech, for example.

She currently held one of these groundbreaking devices in her gloved right hand. The Dragon Radar – a device that can pick up the energy discharged by the Dragon Balls and calculate the distance between orb and tracker – responded to her touch by showing her multiple dots, most of them in different spots.

Two Dragon Balls were very close by, which was to be expected as they were in her possession. She'd found her first Dragon Ball – the Two-Star Dragon Ball – in her attic, piquing her interest in the origin of the orb. Research taught her that the balls – of which there are seven in total – can grant wishes when all are brought together. With the help of the Dragon Rader, Bulma found the Five-Star Dragon Ball in the North Valley a few days ago.

For ball number three, she had arrived at a crossroad. Left or right; these were her choices as the teen carefully planned her next move. On one hand, Mount Paozu was a bit closer; on the other hand, the other ball was supposed to be on a beach, and with this heat, that wasn't exactly an argument easily brushed aside. Perhaps she could even meet a cute guy there!

With a determined smirk, she planted her shoe on the gas pedal, Bulma's next destination in mind!

* * *

Luckily, when Bulma arrived at her journey's end, the beach wasn't as sand barren as she'd expected. In fact, it looked quite grand; clear skies, green palm trees, and the clearest water she'd seen in weeks. She was astonished to note that there wasn't a single person out there other than herself. "This must be one of those hidden treasures I've read about…" Hunting for the Dragon Balls was exciting. It not only humored her thirst for adventure, it also allowed her to discover areas that weren't very well-known to the public.

In her awe, Bulma forgot to take her shoes and socks off before stepping into the sand, cussing under her breath as she felt the gritty particles fill her footwear, uncomfortably gathering between her toes. Restraining herself from fixing the problem; not wanting to kneel down and dirty her dress, she begrudgingly stepped further. As she got closer to the sea, she could've sworn she saw a little alligator watching her from the water, but before getting a chance to take a good look, it had already dived back into the sea, swimming away from her.

Dismissing the sight as a sign that she would need to take a break from hunting the Dragon Balls after finding the next one, Bulma took the Radar out of the small satchel that casually hung around her belt. Worry filled her with each step that brought her closer to the vast ocean, a thought creeping into her head as she reached the see-through liquid; what if the ball was in the water? She had a capsule that contained a boat, but she'd never taken into account the possibility of needing a submarine.

She could call her dad and ask him to send her one, but that would take time. "I should've gone to Mount Paozu first," she wailed. Maybe she could tell her dad to send the capsule containing the submarine to Mount Paozu while she herself searched for the Dragon Ball that was hidden there. Deciding that it was the best plan to go on for now, Bulma turned her back to the ocean, preparing to go back to her vehicle.

"W-wait!" Bulma didn't know why, but the calling voice instantly annoyed her. It sounded needy and whiny; neither qualities she particularly cared for in people. Nevertheless, the voice came from behind her, which meant he came from the ocean. Perhaps with a boat? That intrigued her, and so Bulma turned around.

The sight greeting her was a humorous one; a man – quite an old one at that – riding on the back of a… a turtle? Squinting her sapphire eyes to see more clearly, it was indeed a shield-wearing reptile that brought the lanky man to shore. As memorable the scene, the man himself wasn't anything special. As far as she was concerned, he seemed like any other old geezer.

In contrast to her opinion, the old man – an old hermit called Master Roshi – thought quite highly of Bulma, although for very different reasons. One of the alligators he befriended during his life as a hermit came to him and announced that he'd seen a cute girl at the beach close to his home. It was a nice partnership he and the reptiles shared; they notified him when there was a cute girl in the area, and he protected them from the many dangers of the sea and land. It had taken a while for him to teach them what he actually meant with the words 'cute girl', as the ones they'd brought him at first had been anything but. He still shuddered as he thought of the women who had all the right mass in all the wrong places. But this one, he thought as he let his eyes wander along the teen, this one was cute indeed!

Bulma's guard instantly went up as she caught the man's gaze linger on her feminine parts, finally resting on her legs. _Pervert!_ Unease filled her; all alone with an old pervert on a forsaken beach… It wasn't the start of any great fairytale she ever heard of. "Can I help you?" Her voice was distrusting and implied urgency. She wanted to call her dad as soon as possible and move on to Mount Paozu. She didn't have the time to indulge a dirty old man.

Roshi was surprised by her tone. Women were usually much nicer to him until he acted on perverted urges – one of the few advantages of old age – after which they would leave him alone with a huge bump on his head. "Well, I couldn't help but notice that you're looking for something. I was just wondering if you are perhaps in need of some help." The offer was sure to be appreciated, even if the only reason it was offered was so he could check out her ass while she wasn't looking.

Bulma smiled at him. Was that all? Perhaps she'd been a bit too harsh on him. She was drop-dead gorgeous if she said so herself, his lingering gaze probably just meant that he hadn't seen a beauty such as herself in a long time. She explained what she was looking for – letting out the part that the Dragon Balls could grant wishes; no need to have more competitors for the wish-granting orbs – taking her two Dragon Balls out of her purse as an example of how they look like. "They're pretty rare, though, so I doubt you can help."

"_Heh heh_, on the contrary," he started, showing her his necklace supporting – to Bulma's surprise and elation – the Three-Star Dragon Ball, "I think you'll agree that I can help you greatly."

"No way!" she howled, her sapphire eyes almost popping out of their sockets at the sight of the orb. There it was! Not deeply hidden in the water or sand, but carried by a necklace that belonged to an old man. "I can't believe you have it. It's here, just like the Radar said!" Now came the hard point; her previous Dragon Balls had been either her property or no ones. This time, though, she'd have to negotiate for it. "What do you want for it?"

"For this old thing?" He honestly had no idea. He'd found it on the bottom of the sea some time ago, and getting it had actually been a great challenge, even for someone as strong and fast as him. He seriously doubted this girl had anything valuable to trade for it. "I don't know. I'm not really planning on selling it."

To his surprise, the girl was getting red. "_Fufufu_, I know what you want," she sang playfully. The man had shamelessly made sure that she knew exactly what he thought of her body and now saw an opening to get a bit more than a peek. Well, if he wanted a glance in exchange for his orb, she'd be sure to give it to him! She boldly raised her skirt, sensually swaying her hips as she showed the old man her panty. "How's this? You can even touch a little if you want."

The old man's reaction was…_ unexpected_. Cheeks stood ablaze as his nose spilled blood that had meant to go to his head – or perhaps had wanted to go _from_ his head to a part much further down.

Roshi couldn't believe it. This offer changed everything! With that one tantalizing move, the girl suddenly had _much_ to offer in exchange. Mental images to conceptualize appeared in his mind, scenes of him and the girl – had she even introduced herself yet? – in many different _scenarios_. Scenarios that would breathe new life into any man, spry or not.

Meanwhile, Bulma had hidden her underwear again. While effective in rousing him, it hadn't seemed it brought her any closer to what she wanted, something that became clear when the old man shook his head at her offer. "Well…" Her eyes cringed. "…. if that's not enough, what else do you want?"

What would he want? Ironically enough, he probably would've asked to see her panty, but she'd already given him that privilege just now without having to ask. Flaunting her undies just so that she might get his strange ball, she sure was… committed, to say the least. It raised a question: just how far was she willing to go?

"How about…" His cheeks flushed, his voice shaky as he gave in to immoral urges – urges that would surely make his mentor roll in his grave – and suggested, "… a blowjob?"

"W-what?" Bulma screeched, stepping backwards. Had she just heard that right? She didn't really mind showing some skin or underwear to get what she wanted, but this was a sexual favor! She wouldn't – couldn't! – go so low… right? Catching the old man's awaiting gaze – geez, talk about desperation!– she answered, "Isn't there some other way?"

A shake of his head was her answer. "Nope, _heh heh_." It was a bold move indeed when he unbuttoned his shorts, pulling up the hem to hook his fingers underneath his underwear before enthusiastically dropping both pieces of cloth down his legs. Bulma barely held in her surprise; he was certainly well-endowed. While he clearly suffered of old age in other areas, his reproductive organ didn't seem to have withered with time. "If you want the ball, you'll have to do this for me."

_What a disgusting old man!_ _To ask for something like this while he probably doesn't even realize why I want that ball so badly._ Nevertheless, she did need that Dragon Ball. One blowjob; a few minutes of him in her mouth and she would be a lot closer to her perfect boyfriend. She swallowed down the anxiousness stuck in her throat, a strange mixture of shame and misery spreading throughout her body as she made her choice. "Just a blowjob?"

The suggestion that the girl took his offer in consideration made Roshi's prick stand up like never before. He enthusiastically bobbed his head. "That's all."

Bulma huffed at his foolishness. Usually, the old man would be someone far below her standards. Presenting him a cold stare, Bulma ungloved her right hand before she went down on her knees, setting her left hand against his waist for balance. The old man smiled excitedly when the girl knelt before him, muttering in disbelief how he couldn't believe this was happening when her other hand wrapped around his rock-hard shaft, rolling his foreskin over the cockhead with her first small rub. The head was already covered in pre-cum, his anxiety high. She didn't know how to feel about that; on one hand, the old man's excitement would mean he'd reach his end _that_ much sooner; on the other, this would mean she'd have to taste his arousal right away.

The old man was impatient; she gathered that much when he _helped_ her by quickly moving her hand to the base of his prick, instructing her to pump him while her mouth tended to the end. After gathering the strength she would need to get through this ordeal, Bulma angled his phallus in line with her mouth, tickling his tip with faint brushes from her tongue before opening her lips, inviting the old man in.

She cocked an eyebrow when she heard him groan while her tongue wiggled along the underside of his dick, feeling him slowly thrust himself deeper into her mouth. The taste of his pre-cum wasn't the worst thing to ever grace her taste buds, but she was quick to swallow it down her throat. Her tight lips stretched around the head, and carefully, she swallowed in another inch of his old cock.

Roshi's head fell backwards in pleasure while the girl coaxed him towards fulfillment. It had been so long since any kind of stimulation – oral or otherwise – had been performed on his cock, it wouldn't take much before he'd be feeding this girl the hot load in his testicles. The thought didn't do much for his self-control, but he'd prevail for a little longer. The old man's hand wrapped around the knot of Bulma's turquoise-colored hair and drew her closer, a not-so-subtle gesture to take more of him in. The added length was unexpected, her mouth clashing with the knuckled fist that had been pumping around the base of his prick. Her disgruntled eyes turned up to him, warning him to not push his luck.

"_Heh heh_, sorry about that." Strange how he didn't seem to mind in the slightest. Recognizing who hold more power at the moment, Bulma gave nothing but a warning glare before taking her hand off of his shaft to advance further along his phallus. With no other choice left, she was forced to hug onto the old man's legs and keep his cock shoved deep in her mouth. Bobbing her head along his dick, she soon felt his bulbous tip moving into her throat – by now, she was pretty much nuzzling the tickling white hairs above his genitals with her nose – and fought off the urge to gag. Bulma wasn't experienced with giving head; boys should pleasure her, not the other way around. Yet, despite her inexperience, Roshi sung her audible praise as the teen induced him towards completion. "If you keep this up… _I'll…! I'll!"_

Bulma's eyes widened in surprise when Roshi clasped his hands on either side of her head to hold her still. A shiver ran through him as he came, making a mess inside her orifice. Bulma Briefs was no swallower. The very few times she'd indulged a man with a blowjob, she'd always made sure to spit out the warm spunk that was offered to her. This time, though, her mouth was quickly overflowing, and the pervert didn't seem to be stopping any time soon!

Roshi kept taut for a while, arching his back and bucking shallowly against the teen's mouth until the very last waves of his orgasm receded, who – in order to breath – gulped it all down. When he was spent, Roshi finally let go of the turquoise-haired teen's head, prying her off with a loud pop.

With the grip on her finally released, Bulma fell to the sand, mortified by the abundance of the old pervert's liquid that had flown down her throat, currently traveling to her stomach. "What the hell!" she wailed. Never would she have guessed that he would even _dare_ to think about cumming inside her mouth. Temporarily too distressed and disgusted to think, it took a few seconds for Bulma to bring a finger to her throat, preparing to desolate herself of the old man's seeds.

However, before she could soil the rubs of sand, Roshi enwrapped his arms around Bulma's waist and hurled her on her back. "Ah!" she mewled, falling out of balance due to his sudden pull. The pink skirt of her dress – which her father had insisted was too short – was hiked up, causing the reemergence of her white undies decorated with little pink dots. He quickly clinched the sides of her panty and yanked it downwards.

Bulma cringed when she felt Roshi's callous hands come up to her legs, spreading them to allow him access to her pussy. "Wh- what are you doing?!" she finally asked – as if it wasn't obvious – embarrassment filling her when seeing the pervert's hungry eyes trained on her exposed sex. She was wet – perhaps she'd found blowing him a bit more exciting than she would dare to admit. Too bad there was no trace of any hair down there, like the women had back in his day. Nevertheless, he whispered hotly how anxious he was, his hoarse voice trembling against her glittering lips, making her shiver.

"W-wait!" stammered the turquoise-haired teen once he started to move closer, but before he could make contact with her glistening lips, she prohibited his tongue's attempted pierce. She rolled onto her stomach, lifting her backside to present her jutting ass. While Bulma opposed the people who called her stuck-up, self entitled, or vain; she did concede to have a not-so-modest amount of pride, and she'd rather not be a spectator of the loss of her own dignity – or what little she had left after blowing him – by giving an old pervert a taste of her.

Roshi set his palms against her ass and spread her cheeks, inching closer to the lips of her wet sex. He parted his lips and released his oral muscle so that he could explore her hidden depths. Groaning when his tongue pierced her, Bulma could not stop her hips from curling against his face. His white beard and mustache prickled the insides of her milky-white thighs while his mouth became more involved with her pussy. She panted, enjoying his efforts as he lapped up her juices.

Drunk on arousal, Roshi allowed his tongue to overzealously slip higher until he was licking her asshole, diving his face down in between her two cheeks. Despite her disapproval, Bulma let out a gasp when she felt the oral muscle caress her hole. "_N-no!"_ Her right hand quickly hoisted up to yank him away, aggressively shoving him away with her palm. Geez… She'd already suspected the old man of being a huge pervert, but never would she have guessed that he would be bold enough to lick her _there_!

She glared at him from over her shoulder, her sapphire eyes coldly fixated on him. "Don't even think about it." There was no hesitance in her voice, no room to interpret her words into anything but tenacity. Her mind was set, and he could respect that; it wasn't like it put a damper on his jubilation. Besides, his eating had already made her wet enough for the main dish of today.

"What are you doing?" she breathed when she was turned around, her arms thrown over his shoulders. Her question was quickly answered; her right leg was lifted into the air while he guided his dick towards her opened snatch. Hadn't this old man taken enough advantage of her already? She'd already suspected this would happen; his long abstinence – combined with his already-perverted mind – driving him to become brazen to the point of being shameless, exploiting her desire for the orange orb in his possession in a way most men would not – no matter how desperately they'd want to.

Oh well, she hadn't protested when he buried his face against her muff. She supposed she could handle _this_. She had, after all, become exceedingly wet while blowing this old guy anyway. Both shivered when his cockhead brushed against her wet folds, slippery with the old man's saliva mixed with the teen's own essence.

"_Uhn_…" Bulma held her breath when the swollen cockhead finally came in contact with her nether lips. He brushed it up and down, slickening the tip with her juices while his pre-cum smeared the entrance. It had been a while for the both of them, although Roshi's drought made Bulma's seem like an afternoon nap.

The teen gulped, releasing her throat from tension. He was big; much bigger than the men – or boys, rather – she'd been with till now. Second thoughts filled her mind, the implications of this union fully dawning on her. Although Bulma had doubts, she didn't voice them, which Roshi took as consent. Despite his enthusiasm, the old man took a moment to compose himself; it'd been some time since he had the opportunity to bed a woman, and Bulma was a stupendous example of feminine splendor to be had!

While Roshi gasped in rapture, Bulma cried out as he crept into her. In spite of his enthusiasm to commence pounding the beautiful teen with reckless abandon, Roshi slowly eased himself into her."_Ah_!" The insertion was rough; the old man spread her wider and went deeper than those that came before. He pumped himself steadily, gently rocking her body with him to wedge deeper into her without causing her any pain. She grunted and gasped as she spread around his length. Her juices helped, but when Roshi's prick began to creep further than the other cocks that had been embedded into her, it was a bit more difficult.

"_Ugn_, so tight," he wheezed, savoring every second as he traveled through her snug depths. Her lecherous attitude had given him the impression that she was as sexual active as he hoped he could be, but it seemed he'd misjudged her when he shoved deeply into her. He squeezed through her clamping walls, burying deeper and deeper.

"Oh Kami!" Bulma cried out, his stick pressing her cervix painfully. In pain, her fingertips cut through the fabric of his shirt, into the wrinkly skin of his shoulders. She knew from experience that it would get better, but for now she couldn't help but clench her teeth as the old man started to rock his hips, bottoming out and jabbing back in a few times. For her own good, he said.

Roshi's pace was slow – painfully so. Kami, she was tight! It took all of his willpower not to smack his waist against hers and fuck her thoroughly. Nevertheless, he enjoyed the sloppy-sounding slip of his dick as he pulled back and then the small cry of pleasure given by the girl receiving the thrust. Slowly, cries were replaced by moans. Giving Bulma no time to protest, taking her sounds as signs to take the initiative, Roshi began to move his hips in powerful thrusts, grunting each time he filled her out.

"_Ah!_ Old man!" The heightened pace was unexpected, but Bulma had no time to complain; too busy moaning as his cock pounded her raw. Each time his waist smacked against hers, Bulma would rise up, her soft breasts wiggling underneath her dress and bra. If only she'd taken her dress off first; she wouldn't be opposed to some added stimulation to her chest. With her breasts locked away, her arms enwrapped over the pervert's shoulders, and his hands holding the right side of her waist in one hand and her risen left leg in the other made the chances of extra pleasure to her mounds or the nub above her cleft a wanted impossibility. The only thing she could do was to encourage him to keep going, _"_Keep fucking me_!__"_

Luckily, Roshi was planning to do just that. In moments, Bulma was sobbing from the pleasure that ran through her. She grunted and groaned, sometimes squeezing her eyes shut when Roshi pounded against her cervical wall. Her head fell back, mouth wide and eyes unseeing. Her pussy gripped frantically at Roshi's plowing cock, slowing his pace insignificantly. She wished he would give her some time to adjust, otherwise she felt that she would be stuck on this high for far too long and would never want to come back down again.

Speaking of things that were high: before Bulma knew it, both her feet were suddenly without any solid foundation underneath them when she was lifted into the air. Bulma didn't weight much, and it didn't take much effort for someone with the strength of the Turtle Master to throw her long, beautiful legs over his arms, keeping her hooked in the crook of his elbows. The swinging motion of her body helped him fuck her. Perhaps the only problem was the positioning of his hands since he feared she might be offended if he supported her at the most advantageous point: her ass. Luckily, she didn't object or even comment when he carefully slid his hands over her tight cheeks.

Bulma was momentarily stunned by the sudden change in position, but she was quick to notice the advantages of Roshi's unanticipated move. The old man's piston reached much deeper than before, and she felt the skin on her back shiver with delight each time she felt Roshi's rigid flesh collide with her cervix. Sometimes, it was a bit uncomfortable, especially when he would reach too deep, but that didn't subdue any of the pleasures she felt. "_Ah!_ _Oh!_ Old man!" Bulma's face was flushed with heat, perspiration covering her face. Pleasure twisted her face when her cervix once again took the impact from the cockhead. "You're in so deep!" If this continued, she wouldn't even need some extra stimulation in order to cum!

Unfortunately for the teen beauty, Roshi gulped, feeling the end nearing. He could feel his balls ascending, ready to send his swimmers into her womb. His fervent thrusts were swiftly developing into incoming elation for Bulma, an orgasm threatening to rise from the tip of her stomach like a fire bursting from an active volcano. Roshi felt the hold on his cock constricting, Bulma's convulsing sex pleading for his seeds. "I'm… cumming!" he announced, his head rolling backwards.

Was he serious? Panting and covered in sweat, Bulma heaved her head and tried to catch his gaze, worry plastered over her face. "Cumming?! Outside! Outside!" she pleaded. Roshi rapidly slowed down, and his vigorous thrusts lost their force and speed until he was down to weak, erratic attempts that showed his age. Roshi was over two hundred years old, so the chance of any fertile swimmers was lower than slim, yet this didn't stop Bulma from franticly trying to wriggle herself free from the pervert's grasp. The old man was a lot stronger than he looked, though, and he had no plans to release her tight frame before he'd clouded her uterus in white, pulling her onto him and pressing his throbbing cock soundly against her cervix.

Before Bulma could escape his hold, she felt the first burning jet gush into her. Just that was enough to alert her to the quantity that the old man had been storing up. She clenched and accepted the second burst. "No…" There was little she could do, the majority already spent. Even worse was that her own orgasm – which she had been so close to moments ago – was slowly ebbing away, leaving her filled but unsatisfied. _I-I can't believe it… This old man almost made me…_

While Roshi's phallus slowly decreased in size, the muscles of the teen's vagina started to resist him until he was ejected with a loud pop. An abundance of semen spilled out of Bulma after the exertion, creating a puddle of white below the two. The grains of sand absorbed the seeds all too quickly for the pervert's liking.

Releasing Bulma's legs, Roshi dropped to the sand, landing on his ass, his soft penis leaning against one of his thighs. Bulma – whose unsatisfied ending allowed her to recover quickly – hooked her fingers around the sides of her panty and rose the cloth along her shapely legs, covering the sex that was leaking white. Liquid heat continued to roil inside of her after being absorbed. She had degraded herself and allowed an old man to fuck her and currently felt his seeds travel up to her womb, all for a ball that _might_ allow her to wish for a perfect boyfriend when she gathered all seven.

After straightening her dress and hair to make herself presentable – a pretty girl like her had to look her best at all times, after all – she swaggered her hips to the pervert, surely he would agree that she deserved the mythical sphere for her performance. She wanted to address him before realizing that she didn't even know the old man's name. Just another thing to put on the pile of shame she would have regarding this encounter. If only her future boyfriend could forgive her for this… Then again, if he really was going to be perfect, he probably would.

Standing over Roshi's lanky form, Bulma directed her forefinger to the ball hanging around his neck. "I think you owe me something, old man." _Especially since you couldn't even make me cum, _she added as an afterthought.

"_Heh heh_, sure, sure." His hands unclasped his necklace before giving it to her. The girl eagerly took the item from his grasp. Despite finding what she'd had to do degrading, Bulma jumped in delight at obtaining her third Dragon Ball. Sure, she felt some shame, but it wasn't like she would ever meet this old pervert ever again.

Had she known how many times she would reunite with this pervert over the years – and how eager he would be to remind her of the little debauchery they'd shared – she probably wouldn't be jumping as enthusiastically right now.


	2. Crossroad 2

**Decided there really isn't a reason not to make Crossroad a single, multi-chaptered story, rather than the multiple stories it was before. Chapter 3 is in the works!**

* * *

**Crossroad 2: The Branches of the Wrong Choice **

The sun slowly rose above the tall buildings of West City. Night had come and gone, and people were slowly waking up from their slumber. Rest was important; allowing you to start the day refreshed and it gives the mind some well-needed rest. Genius workaholics, however, had no desire for rest. Speaking of genius workaholics, Dr. Boxer Briefs had already been at work for hours. New inventions, new schematics, repairs; the work of a renowned scientist was never done.

Today, for example, he was expected to give a seminar to a couple of eager students who attend West City University. He enjoyed these seminars; being able to stimulate young minds by providing them with new information always giving him a rush. And it got him out of the lab, which was always a plus. The seminar that was going to be held today was one he especially looked forward to. His daughter, Bulma, was going to help him today. His busy schedule meant that he didn't have enough time to spend with his family, which only made it more significant whenever he could undertake in a joint project with his equally-genius daughter.

When he looked at his clock, he inhaled an air of surprise. It was this late already? He had to wake Bulma up now if he wanted her to be fresh and ready in a couple of hours. He closed the lab behind him and made his way to the living room, after which he advanced up the stairs to reach the upper floor op Capsule Corporation.

His body wasn't as spry as it used to be, and he felt like taking a rest after he reached the last step. Dr. Briefs enjoyed having such a huge home, as it allowed him to store away a lot of his inventions, but it was a hassle when he had to go from his laboratory all the way to the bedrooms. When his feet had finally led him to his daughter's bedroom, he turned the knob and waddled into her room. It was quite dim with the curtains closed, so he proceeded to spread them wide. "Time to wake up, Bulma."

The light that spread into the room, accompanied by her father's soothing voice, was enough to wake the sleeping beauty from her peaceful slumber. Her eyes gradually fluttered opened, confusion twisting her features. "W… what?" She spoke softly, lacking the energy to vocalize her puzzlement at her father being in her room at this early time of the day.

Dr. Briefs chuckled at his daughter's perplexed reaction. Leave it to her to forget something this imperative. "You were going to help me with my seminar, remember?" His daughter was quite spoiled, and he usually didn't mind much whenever she broke one of her promises, but when she asked him to do this seminar without him, he refused her request. Even though he was against it, he allowed her to spend her summer vacation traveling over the world looking for the Dragon Balls. And after she returned, not only had he allowed her boyfriend to come live with them, he even put up with that perverted pig who unabashedly lusted after his wife and daughter. It was high time she did something for him in return.

Elsewhere, an old pervert roamed the streets of West City. He leaned on his cane, his posture withered from time. If a bystander happened to look at him, they wouldn't think they were meeting eyes with one of the strongest men on the planet. Not that there were many people to lock eyes with at this time of day, mind you. Probably for the best; if there was much feminine splendor to be had, his search would have been much more difficult.

The old man was on a mission: to find the teen stunner who had given him so many memories this summer.

Their first meeting had been mind boggling; the sheer thought of that day was enough to leave him slowly swelling with desire. The teen down on her haunches, servicing his member; him returning the favor; and finally his cock delving into her depths, thrusting inside her blossoming petals until he reached completion. Oh yes, it had been quite the first meeting indeed.

The second time they'd met, she and her friends needed him to put out the fire on Fire Mountain. He agreed to do so, but only if she allowed him to touch her breasts, as they had been kept neatly concealed during their first meeting. It took some persuasion, but eventually the girl allowed him to touch. In fact, he was allowed to do more than touch. Youthful, soft tits had appeared from underneath her skintight bunny suit and had happily accepted his face between them. He still remembered how his face had made those soft, cushiony pillows yield with even the slightest provocation. The question, of course, would have to be if that memory would turn sour if he ever found out that the girl hadn't been Bulma at all, but rather a small pig with the ability to transform. Fortuitously, he would never have to find out.

Now, his wizened body lusted with a raging passion for a third meeting with the nubile girl. Unfortunately, unlike the last two times, he didn't have any rare items to bargain with this time. What he did have, however, was a location. One of his new students, Son Goku, was friends with the desirable teen and had given him the name of the city she lived in: West City. Unfortunately, his pupil didn't know _where_ in West City she lived. An unfortunate nescience, as West City was one of the vastest cities on Earth. Fortunately, if there was one thing the old hermit was, it was committed.

Being a hermit meant that he wasn't as modern as he could be; otherwise, the last name of the girl should've rang a bell. Unless you were a hermit like Roshi, or grew up in forest far from civilization like Goku, everyone knew about the Briefs family. They created the Capsules that made life more comfortable than ever before. With a few well-timed jumps, he settled himself on the rooftop of one of the bigger buildings in the city. From here, he could see everything, and he felt his chances of meeting the girl grow grimmer instantly. This city was huge! How was he supposed to find anyone here?

And then, as if fate deemed it so, the wind brought a flyer to land right in front of him. "Join the seminar held by Dr. Boxer Briefs, creator of the Capsules and CEO of Capsule Corporation, at West City University." He raised an eyebrow at the text. "Capsule Corporation…" He picked up his steps, his destination clear. "_Heh heh_!"

At that time, it had been a little more than an hour since Dr. Briefs woke Bulma from her sleep. He'd urged her to stand up and get ready, and after making sure that she wouldn't just creep back into bed, he'd left her and made his own, final preparations. "Bulma!" he screamed at the start of the step of stairs. "You ready?!"

He heard a door open, followed by a light set of steps that followed up on each other in quick succession. "On my way!" True to her word, Bulma was there in a trice. Both made sure to check if they had everything one final time before they made their way outside. But as Dr. Briefs closed the door, he couldn't help but think he'd forgotten something.

"I'm sure it's fine," he consoled himself before he opened the Capsule containing his car.

* * *

"So… this is where she lives." Even with the name of the building in his head, it had still taken a while for Master Roshi to find Capsule Corporation. Bulma and Dr. Briefs were long gone, already in the midst of their seminar. He whistled, impressed by the giant marvel. That girl was quite fortunate to live in such an immense estate. Even though he didn't have any plan whatsoever in mind – maybe she would just choose to grant him a kindness from the bottom of her heart? – he pressed the doorbell and hoped for the best.

He almost chocked when the door opened, for he was not prepared for the amazing bombshell of a woman that opened the door. Roshi took a moment to size up the woman that had opened the door. Her beautiful face, posture tall and thin, her skin unblemished, and beautiful locks of blonde curls to cover her head; truly, she was one of the most beautiful women he'd ever laid his eyes on. He guessed (correctly) that she was the teen's mother. The woman looked at him questionably, not expecting any visitors.

"Can I help you?" she asked with a voice so sweet he almost melted.

Roshi grunted deeply as he took note of her buxom assets that seemed like they could pop out at any moment out of her tight tube top. Bulma was a young and excitable woman, but her mother was a knockout as well! She had beautiful curves in all the right places, stretching out the front of her orange shoulder-less shirt, emphasized even more by her otherwise thin frame. The old man adjusted his glasses on the bridge of his nose as he ogled the curvaceous woman. Unaware of his impure thoughts, Mrs. Briefs asked him if he was all right. "Huh? Sorry I was just wondering... Is Bulma here?"

"Oh!" She seemed to cheer up instantly. "Are you a friend of Bulma? Come on in!"

Not one to turn down such a pleasant invitation – especially from such a babe! – Roshi heedlessly stepped inside. He stayed behind her as he followed her to the living room, if only to inspect her scrumptious backside. "You must be Son Goku?" Mrs. Briefs asked as she took a seat on the sofa – which looked as comfortable as it looked expensive – and gestured him to do the same.

"Son Goku?" He had an inkling of who she was talking about, but how could she possibly confuse him with his new pupil? "No, I'm not Son Goku. My name is Roshi. I'm the master of the Turtle School."

"Oh!" She nodded in understanding. "To be honest, I thought you looked a bit old for a twelve-year old." The old master laughed sheepishly. She was either a jester or very oblivious. For his own plans, he hoped it was the latter. "My name is Panchi, by the way." She bowed in respect; impulsively, as the blonde bent forward, his eyes zeroed in on her bust.

He cleared his throat and tried to deny his perverted urges. He wasn't here for the mother, no matter how beautiful and curvy. When he asked about the whereabouts of his target, Panchi shrugged. "I don't know. I hoped you knew." He was about to ask where she could be – maybe at school or shopping at the mall, which were both logical assumptions – but Panchi interrupted him. "I hope they weren't taken by aliens."

He had to ask again: jester or oblivious? She sounded serious… worried even. "Aliens?" he asked, trying to get the right impression of the blonde bombshell in front of him.

"Oh yes," she affirmed. "I've heard stories about aliens kidnapping people." She gasped, her eyes – that, he realized only now, had been closed the whole time – briefly opened as realization took her. "What if they grabbed both my daughter _and_ my husband."

Not a jester, he decided. She was just one of the most ditzy and impressionable women he'd ever had the pleasure of meeting. This… changed things. His eyebrows furrowed in contemplation. She might not have been whom he came for, but there was no denying the urges this woman had brought about in his body. A bead of sweat rolled down the side of his face. He could spin this story about aliens in his advantage; in fact, he was quite familiar with those stories. He leered at her from the corners of his eyes one more time before he made his decision. "To be honest, Panchi." He gave her a dramatic stare. "I'm a spokesperson for the aliens."

Gasping, Panchi drew back a bit, her mouth agape with surprise. "Oh my!" Her husband had often told her that there was no evidence of aliens, but now there was a representative for the extraterrestrials right here on her couch! There was a feeling of dread in her body, yet also a mixture of excitement and wonderment.

She bought it! "I'm afraid the aliens want something from you in return for your family." When she asked what, he adjusted the glasses on his nose. " They want…" He paused for effect. "You!" he snapped, dramatically waving his finger in her direction.

She blinked blankly two times before she suddenly jumped up. "Me?!" The old man could not pretend not to notice how her heavy globes heaved in accordance with her leap until gravity brought them back down. "What could they possibly want from me?"

He leered at her ample bust from behind his shades. "I'm afraid… they want you to take off your top!" The excitement had seized him, and he sounded more urgent than sneaky as he made his request.

"My top?" Her arms immediately crossed over her ample chest defensively.

"I'm afraid you have no choice, Panchi. The aliens are _very_ curious about your breasts." Very, very curious indeed. "If you want to see your family again, you must take it off!"

Even so, she was a bit hesitant to shed her clothing in front of him. "Is that really the only way?" She was immediately answered with a single nod accompanied by an affirmative grunt. She'd do everything for her family, so if she had to take off her top and expose her breasts, she'd do so. And since Roshi was a spokesperson for the aliens, he had no reason to lie, or so she reasoned. "I…" She took a deep breath. "All right…"

Pulling the hem of her tube top out from underneath her skintight jeans, she did as she was told and removed her top. Roshi watched her, noticing how her breasts lifted and fell when the clothing was pulled over them. She revealed for his happy eyes her jiggling breasts. Had his shades not been so important to him, he surely would've thrown them aside so that he could remember those memorable knockers even more. "So... _big_!" he pointed out the obvious. Big and round, decorated with big, pink nubs at the centers.

"Is… is this all right?" she asked rather nervously. She hoped the aliens would take a look and be satisfied. If only because it was rather chilly in the room without any cloth around her body.

Roshi concentrated and stayed silent as he pondered. "I'm afraid this isn't enough for _them_," he murmured, unable to pry his eyes away from her amazing tits. "I'm afraid…" Roshi snagged her around the midsection to pull her down on his lap; the woman yelped as she found the tenting object in his shorts bump against her buttocks. He gave her a toothy grin. "… I need to gather some more information!" Then he glanced down at her chest, his smile widening when he brazenly slid his hand up from her stomach to caress the suppleness of her bosom, much to her shock. "Starting with your breasts, _heh heh_!"

"Wha- what are you doing?" she shrieked. "I thought all they wanted was a quick look?!" Unfortunately for Panchi, when Roshi's mind was set, there was virtually no stopping him. Panchi's breath hitched and a bead of sweat trickled from her brow when his strong, callous hand began to squeeze and massage her tits with familiar caresses. This was not his first time doing something so immoral, of that much she was sure. She clenched her teeth when he once again began to palm her chest, seeking and finding the distinctive nubs tipping each mound.

"I'm sorry." Roshi beamed brightly at her when taking his eyes from her large tits. "I'm only doing what the aliens demand of me, _heh heh_."

Panchi nodded at the old man. Being forced to touch her despite his wishes… He must be feeling so ashamed of himself. "Don't worry, I know you have no choice," she consoled him before she beamed him the brightest smile she could muster.

It was almost enough to make Roshi feel bad. Almost.

"Panchi…" Master Roshi weeped and sniffled, pushing his sunglasses over his head to rub a (fake) shedding tear from his eyes. "You're such a considerate woman. Don't worry, I'll make you feel good!" He poked her tit playfully, pushing against its weight. "They're really soft, Panchi," he observed, smiling at her.

Mrs. Briefs pursed her lips and turned away with cheeks flaming red. She'd never been apprised like this before; Mr. Briefs loved her very much, but he wasn't one to compliment her so. It was embarrassing, but exciting at the same time. It had been a while since her husband had given her any attention and her hands didn't generate this kind of feeling when she took care of her needs herself. A reluctant moan left her throat as his forefinger and thumb rolled her nipple. "They're _really_ nice," he insisted.

_Another man_, she thought. Another man than her husband was fondling her breasts. Yet, she could not help enjoying the old man's talents. Would her family forgive her for allowing him to play with her chest? She struggled with that question, but she would do anything for her family. Even infidelity.

Now, her body was naturally craving more. She hadn't even realized that one of his hands was on the move, gliding down her taut stomach and down to her crotch. She felt her breath to be stilled as his fingers slipped through her jeans, spreading the unbuttoned opening to slip to her crotch. She mewled softly when she felt his fingers meet her panty-clad sex. The stimulation on her chest had made her panties feel incredibly moist and her pussy very sensitive. She hissed him to stop when he pulled her panties out of the way to caress her wet pussy, scraping past her trimmed, blonde hairs that had matted to her skin. Though he couldn't see the beautiful sight of Panchi's glistening snatch, his once-dry mouth was instantly salivating.

Panchi tried to keep herself from moaning as his fingers danced along her slick folds. She feebly asked him to stop before his middle finger punctured her and probed deep; it didn't take much of an effort for the old master to slip into her channel. Panchi's legs jerked and lifted a little from the forceful intrusion. She pleaded him to stop, but he bore right through, sinking into his knuckles before pressing her swollen walls apart. His thumb dawdled through the slim area of blonde hair before coming against her clit and massaging it, once again stealing a sound of pleasure from the house mom.

With his other hand, he continued to fondle her bosom. The combination of his pinching and pulling fingers at her nipples and his thrusting fingers at her griping pussy quickly left her desperate. With an unconvincing whisper, she demanded his withdrawal again, but otherwise she made no signs that she wanted him to stop; indeed, she only began to rock her body more to grind against his invading digits. And though Roshi enjoyed the long series of moans that escaped her lips, it did nothing to relieve the strained, throbbing cock in his trousers.

For all of her supposed unwillingness, Panchi sobbed a lot harder than she would've thought when she was suddenly unstuffed as the geezer's fingers receded from her snatch and his mauling hand left her chest. She was surprised at how much she wanted his fingers back inside her orifice. Even more surprising was to be urged off his crotch. Faster than she thought humanly possibly, she suddenly found herself coerced to kneel down on the floor. Roshi still sat on the couch and smiled excitedly at the woman knelt before him. In her hazy state, Panchi failed to notice that Roshi had taken it upon himself to make himself more comfortable.

When she noticed what he'd removed in exchange for this newfound coziness, Panchi's throat clutched. His shorts and underwear had been disposed of, leaving nothing to the imagination as his eight inches of thick muscle towered above his white curls. In his excitement, his foreskin had already slid off his cockhead as droplets of pre-cum ran from the tiny slit on top. She looked him up and down again, unable to believe that such a strange-looking guy held such a tool. She found her husband to be a fine lover, but his size paled in comparison to the thick, lengthy stick before her.

Roshi smirked. Her daughter had given him a similar reaction when she spotted his rigid muscle. "Like what you see?"

She hated to be caught gawking, she'd seen her fair share of naked men in her youth, yet that did not make this any less awkward to her. Although, with her husband's busy schedule, she had to admit that it had been a while since she'd last seen a cock in the flesh. Nowadays, she was forced to rely more and more on her subservient fingers. She pursed her lips together when Roshi shifted his legs for a better view. "Panchi," he said to her, "I'm afraid the aliens want you to do a bit more than stare."

"Wh-what?" Panchi stammered, clutching her arms securely over her chest. She ducked under the old geezer's gaze. "I… I don't think…"

"Hmmm…" Roshi drew out his hums, pretending to be in deep contemplation. "I can understand your apprehension. However, I can't help your family if you can't give the aliens what they want."

Did that mean that there was no other option? Panchi sulked. Her daughter and husband were everything to her, yet did this mean that she should perfidy the fealty to her husband? She wouldn't want Roshi to give a negative report to his masters about her disobedience. "Oh dear…" she griped, covering her face with her hands and shaking her head back and forth. She gasped when he easily caught her swaying wrist with his hand. It seemed that Roshi had decided for her when he directed her hand towards his crotch. Her gaze followed his guidance as he stirred her right hand to his dick, making sure to fasten her fingers around his throbbing cock. _So long, _she thought as pre-cum dribbled over her hand. It had been so long since she last held a cock in such a vice.

"What do you think?" It were only a few words, but it was enough to bring Panchi out of her musings.

"Um, it's…" Panchi tried to find the right words. Nervously, she cracked a smile as a few trickles of sweat rolled from her brow. "It's so hard and… warm." Experimentally, as if the emphasize her words, she strengthened her hold on him and gave one pump. The droplets at the head increased in quantity, enough to spill down his shaft and ooze onto her hand.

A sharp gasp escaped Roshi's lips from that small rub; he was far more worked over than he'd thought. "Panchi…" Sucking in her breath and holding it, she looked at him. "Are you ready?"

Panchi was taken aback by his question, but she made no signs that she'd release his cock from her grasp. She shouldn't… There were people that could help her find her family. People as smart as her husband. But what if they couldn't help her? What if this was her only chance to save her family. With a quaking voice, she asked, "Will it bring my family back?"

He did not pause for long and whispered, "Yes." She nodded. It was her obligation as a wife and mother to make sure that her husband and daughter were both safe. She heard the geezer gasp as she brought her free hand to his balls before she began to stroke his dick. The pre-cum that leaked from the tip acted as effective lubricant, so she rotated her fist to spread his fluid along his shaft. More spilled from his excited penis, and soon, her hand was easily gliding up and down on him.

Roshi groaned out loud, slowly pushing his hips into Panchi's pumping hand. Her grip was just perfect to him; not too loose and not too hard. His back arched when a specific rub stimulated his nerve endings. He instantly howled from the feeling, his hips lifting from the couch and almost bumping against her bowing face. She grew suspicious when it happened a second time, but before she could question his motives, she felt a hand descend her head down to his groin.

Panchi hadn't the time to close her mouth and resist before she felt his pulsating cock slip inside her hot orifice. She murmured muffled protests, but the feeling of her vocals ringing against his sensitive cockhead only served to stimulate him even more. Wheezing, Roshi's head lolled back, reclining himself on the couch as he held her head in place and thrust himself inside her mouth.

Groaning in humiliation, Panchi let go of his cock and caught onto the front of his scrawny legs for some stability while he fucked her mouth. Breathing was difficult, especially whenever he wedged himself to the back of her mouth. His sizeable girth forced her tongue to cram against the floor of her mouth, yet still managed to wiggle against his underside to generate enough movement for his pleasure. Panchi was forced to flex her throat whenever he bumped against her pharynx, causing all kinds of pleasures for the exuberant pervert as her throat clenched around his sensitive tip.

Globs of spit escaped Panchi's lips as she almost gagged when the old man picked up the pace even more. Her saliva coated his cock and balls, and some beads even dribbled down her chin and spread over her breasts. She wasn't used to being handled so roughly. Others never treated her like this; they were all sweet and gentle, like she was a delicate flower. Now her gag reflex was tested each time he fully thrust his meat in, and she grimaced each time she felt his sack smack against her chin.

Roshi could feel his balls lifting, ready to shoot rope after rope into her throat. Needless to say, her stuffed mouth was really working him over. But while the thought was tempting, he wanted to be inside her. He had no doubts that he could get himself up again after a climax, but who knew when her husband of daughter would come home? And although he wished he could somehow persuade Bulma to join him and her mother, she was a lot smarter than the blonde currently servicing his cock. His decision final, he clenched his fist into her locks and pulled himself out of Panchi's gracious mouth.

She looked up to him with those squinted eyes of hers, not too unhappy to finally be able to gasp for some air. It was quite the sight for him: the curvaceous woman on her knees in front of his cock, panting and sweating with those lustful tits bared underneath it all. He almost came right there and then when a particular bead of sweat dripped from her head and landed right between those full tits of hers. But now… he just needed her… undressed…. "Get up," he urged. "Take off your pants."

"W-what?!" As oblivious as Panchi Briefs might be, she had a pretty good idea of what would follow once she was unclad. She shrieked when he wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her up. Without warning, her belt's buckle was fumbled with until the support became slack. She fidgeted to try and discourage such boldness, but Roshi's hands were already fastened at the front of her jeans, unclasping the button and yanking the zipper down. He wasted no time in jerking her tight jeans down to her knees, unveiling her pink panties. Roshi chuckled as he eyed the undergarment, her _very_ wet undergarment. Panchi was soaked to the core, her moist sex releasing never-ending streams of arousal than ran down her thighs.

He pulled her pink panties down away from her ass and crotch to stretch around her thighs. Panchi squirmed, making her ass shake tantalizingly, but to no avail. Roshi's eyes were trained on her exposed sex. Unlike her daughter, who had abolished all hairs around that region, her mother only kept it well-groomed. A whimper was heard when he brought himself closer to her snatch and kissed her labia.

She felt paralyzed between conflicting emotions when the old geezer pulled back. "What are you going to do now?" she asked when he sat back down on the sofa. The answer was obvious, though she tried to deny what was expected of her. Roshi grinned from ear to ear as her huge breasts and golden crotch were in full view. "I'm afraid this is the moment…" He spread his legs for access and patted his thighs. "… we have to become better acquainted, heh heh."

Her hands came up to cover her agape mouth. "Do the aliens want us to…?" She didn't finish her question, afraid to ask the obvious. When he nodded, she whimpered, pale in the face. Everything she'd done up till now was wrong, but this was another kind of wrong. This was adultery in its purest form. "Is there no other way?"

The turtle hermit grimly shook his head, though he was secretly gleaming with delight. "I'm afraid that if we don't do this, the aliens won't return anyone to you…"

"Oh my!" she whined. "If… if there is truly no other way." She marched towards him, breasts heaving with each step. She grabbed his lanky shoulders and readied herself to mount him. He made an appreciative sound when her tits were shoved in his face, and held her hips to help her descend on his cock as she waddled atop of his lap. He felt himself brush against the cut-short blonde curls between her legs, the heat radiating from there informing him that she was ready for him, much more than she was currently showing.

As Roshi's eyes drifted over Panchi's stunning body, her mind wandered to her family. By now, Roshi had taken his prick in his hand to aim for her cleft. She winced when she felt him rub against her slick petals, ashamed of how good it felt. When he asked her if she was ready, she asked for a few more seconds. _Boxer, Bulma, forgive me… But this is for your sake as well…! _And with those thoughts, she pressed down on him. His cockhead nudged against her lips and easily punctured her thanks to her body's readiness. He learned firsthand just how tight her snatch was as he wedged through her contracting channel. Panchi gasped from the feeling of her pussy spreading around the old man's cock and exhaled shakily when he surged deep inside of her.

"Wow!" Roshi's face twisted with pleasure as he delved through her. "So tight!" Panchi didn't respond, focusing more on the feeling of his girth stretching her slippery channel. With a final push downward, she succeeded, nestling his cock comfortably within her as she settled on his lap. Her long legs maneuvered around to close around his torso, locking her feet at the small of his back. They stayed relatively still for the time being, shifting only to get her tunnel better accustomed to him. In the meantime, Roshi enjoyed Panchi's dangling tits as they wobbled in front of him. She gasped softly as his callous hands pushed her tits up, ogling them intently behind the dark shades of his glasses.

She made a small utterance when his head dipped down so that his tongue could happily lick over her left nipple. His saliva was even hotter than his hands and left her tingling skin covered with goose-bumps. He continued to drag the slick muscle over her now-taut nub. She tried and succeeded for the most part when holding back a moan.

Though his appearance would give anyone a different impression, the turtle hermit was one of the strongest men on Earth and had the strength to show for it. When he finally took away from the breast, he looked into her eyes. "I'm going to move," he declared, feeling that he had been patient enough; Panchi nodded and tightened her hold on him as she felt his hands slither to the back of her thighs, cupping her plump bottom. He started to lift and drop her weight on him; careful at first, but after a few minutes – once a rhythm had been built up and her tunnel fully accommodated his dick – he started moving at a quicker pace.

"_Ah… Ah! Master Roshi!_" Her weight was easy to manage, though she was a bit heavier than her daughter due to her more-developed _assets_. Roshi lifted and dropped her on his prick, plunging a little bit deeper than before. It hurt quite a bit being so stuffed, though it felt better and better to have his powerful cock clash with her cervix. Sometimes, when he would overzealously lift his hips, he'd try to slip through that passage and straight into her womb, one time even urging the small passage of her cervix apart to embed his cockhead into her uterus, but the tears that threatened to appear on her beautiful face from doing so refrained him from trying again.

Her large tits floundered with each thrust, and Roshi could not keep his mouth from devouring one. Her breast were truly divine; so big and supple. Hungrily, he suckled and spun his tongue around the pink bud, and when he had sucked it raw, he slurped up the neglected breast. He continued to fuck her hard, their sweat-slick bodies gliding against one another as she was pumped up and down on his swelling cock.

"Oh Kami! I've never been fucked so hard before!" Panchi confessed to him. "So deep! You're getting so deep!" Although she knew she had to be filled with shame for fucking another man, she couldn't help but be grateful for such a incredible fuck after a long period of abstinence. Her decision was final when her orgasm crashed on her, making her toes curl with delight.

Having her orgasm grip at him was the final trigger. Her clenching walls convulsed around him, begging for his seeds. A splatter of her plentiful fluids splayed on his cock, staining the cushions of the sofa, but that was a worry for later. Her current worry, would be the heavily-throbbing cock plugged inside her snatch. ''P…! Panchi!''

He couldn't possibly be about to…?!

"Pull out," she beseeched him desperately. Even as she protested his internal release, she continued to move her body against his cock. "You have to pull out!"

Panchi was stunned when a sudden splash of heat charged into her. She leered her eyes to stare down at their jointed crotches. His iron grip cemented her atop of his cock, sending jets of his boiling-hot seed directly into her womb. She realized that the chances of pregnancy were slim, yet this did not stop her from fretting as burst after burst was erupted into her and clouded her uterus in white. Yet, she moaned heavily from the feeling of overflowing with semen. The heat flowed through her womb like an electric charge, amplifying her own orgasm.

And then she suddenly felt unfulfilled. Her eyes weakly opened when she realized that his cock had been extracted from her gaping hole, causing a bucket of cum to spill on the sofa beneath them. He laid her down on the couch before he moved away from her. Meanwhile, Panchi panted heavily, her breasts heaving with every puff. Her pussy still quivered as it gushed out the white, gooey seed.

"Are we… _huff_…are we done?" Since he had moved away from her, she thought that it was finally over. That was, of course, until the exuberant hermit turned around and presented his still-erect cock. She inhaled sharply in surprise. How was he still so hard?

Her entire body curled as he approached. He did not answer her, merely hefting her up and carrying her in her arms. She was too tired to resist, though she wouldn't have had much of a chance either way. "Come on," he mumbled as he carried her atop the stairs. Panchi grew more suspicious with each creak that came from the wooden staircase as their combined weight pressed down on it. Just where were they going? Her question was answered when he asked her where he could find the bedroom. Panchi wailed. While she had expected they weren't done yet, her hope was now truly abolished. She sighed and gave him the directions to her and her husband's personal quarters. Secretly, though she would never admit it, she found herself throbbing with need.

The moment the door knob was turned, Roshi practically threw them into the bedroom before he slammed the door closed behind them.

* * *

"You forgot to tell mom?!" Numerous heads turned to father and daughter as the latter shrieked with her screechy voice. Their seminar had finally ended, but there was still a plentiful amount of students in the classroom.

Dr. Briefs had finally figured out what had been nagging at him all day: he forgot to tell his wife where he and Bulma were going. Now, for most people, this wasn't that big a problem. Unfortunately, Panchi – no matter how much he loves her – could be a bit of a ditz, and was prone to believe the most ridiculous of tales.

Bulma waddled in circles as she stressed about the many events that could have occurred with her mother. She could have gone to her school and made an embarrassing charade as she asked everyone if they'd seen her, or she could've let a burglar into their home and outright helped him with stealing their stuff. Normally, Yamcha was still there to make sure everything was all right, but he was out, training at who-knows-where for an upcoming tournament. He'd taken Puar and Oolong with him, which was a blessing; Oolong would only try to take advantage of the situation. She was already running out of the classroom when she howled at her dad, "I'm going to check real quick!"

* * *

Back at Capsule Corporation, Panchi was down on all fours on the bed with Roshi on his knees behind her. She was bent over at the waist, his hands cupping her ass cheeks, and her vaginal lips spread around his thrusting cock. Panchi had rested her head and forearms in the mattress, looking as if she were in prayer. He pushed and rocked his lips, slowly wedging through her cervix again; this time, Panchi threw her head back with a cry of delight and began to thrust her body in rhythm with his.

Panchi honestly didn't care about those aliens anymore. Getting her family back was a huge plus, but it was just an added bonus now. She was receiving the best fuck of her life! Roshi pounded his hips harder and harder against her bottom, leaving her ass beaten red from the many clashes with his pelvis. "Oh Kami, yes," she groaned out. "You're so deep! You're fucking me so deep!" She briefly lost her balance to slither one hand down to her quim. She breathed huskily as she touched her clitoris, rubbing carefully at first before her strokes became more vigorous. She felt the force of Roshi's vicious cock and the tightening of his balls as his sac slapped against her whirling hand.

Roshi felt her tighten around him as she rubbed her clit and couldn't keep his right hand from wandering. Her shaking ass was a tantalizing target and the cushions of her bubbly butt cheeks felt truly sublime, but he just couldn't ignore those floundering tits dangling from Panchi's chest. Now with gravity causing them to hang, Roshi was able to fully enjoy their heaviness as he bounced the right one in his palm. "_Heh heh_! This is fantastic!"

* * *

"Mom, I'm home!" Bulma announced as she opened the door. She wiped some sweat from her forehead; knowing how crazy her mother can get where there is no one to reassure her that her family is safe, Bulma had made a dash to her home to avoid any embarrassing incidents.

Her heart was still pounding when she gently shut the door behind her. She exhaled a heavy sigh. At least the house was still standing. Her ears started to pick up faint sounds from the upper floor. It was a bucking sound, as if a heavy object was stirred to and fro overzealously. Whatever the heavy trembles were, it seemed to originate from her parents' bedroom. "Mom?!"

It was a wonder she didn't notice the wet imprint on the sofa or the pieces of cloth strewn around it. As her feet brought her closer to the stairs, the heavy tremors intensified. She pressed her sneakers on the wooden staircase, and each step up made it harder to hear the shrieking of the stairs beneath her. She inhaled deeply as she reached the top. Her sprint home combined with this long set of steps made for quite the workout. She took a couple of deep, stabilizing breaths before she chased the origin of the sounds. The closer she got to her parents' bedroom, the harder the sounds. Normally, this would've alarmed Bulma for different reasons than worry, but her father was still at the university, so the thought of her parents having sex didn't even cross her mind.

She heard her mother crying and howling exuberantly; had she really hurt herself? She picked up the pace and rammed the door open. "Mom, are you all…" Bulma's eyes widened at the scene in front of her, her words caught in her throat. For a brief moment, time seemed to stand still before she felt her face flush with a mixture of heat and embarrassment as she noticed her mother down on all fours on the mattress, and an old pervert Bulma never expected to see again pounding his pelvis hard against her jiggling backside. "… right?"

"Bulma!" Even while getting pounded furiously from behind, Panchi exhaled a relieved sigh at the sight of her baby girl. "The aliens returned… _ahn…!_ you to me… just like… _ugh…!_ Master Roshi… said they would!"

"Aliens?" What the hell was going on? Though she lacked the details, her mother sure seemed to enjoy whatever was happening considering the ecstatic look and deep flush on her face.

Yamcha had nothing to be insecure about, but Master Roshi exceeded him in more than just strength. That much was obvious when he pulled out of her mother to boast his eight inches of flesh to the young woman before him. When he drew out of her, Panchi gave a pitiful whine of disappointment. He stroked the shaft to keep the blood going – though one look at the naked and glistening blonde on the bed would have been enough to ensure another dosage of blood – before he looked up to Bulma and smirked eerily. She gulped; he definitely had something wild planned. "Ah, the guest of honor is finally here. _Heh heh_, I'm afraid the aliens want me to examine you, too."

Before she could catch on the meaning of his words, Roshi had already closed the distance between them. He reached down for the hem of her tight, red top, and with one swift yank pulled it over her head. Roshi whistled as he gazed at her feminine form. Tight and taut everywhere aside from the plump mounds of her chest. Not as big as her mother's, but very developed, especially for her age.

"_H-hey_!" The teen shrieked loudly as her breasts were exposed, desperate eyes turning to her mother. The old man was way too excited! He sighed contently as he inspected her breasts, muttering that they were as beautiful as last time. Last time? That hadn't even been her! She tried to cross her arms over her bust in an attempt to shield them from hungry eyes, but the old perv snatched both her wrists before the attempt could be made; with his free hand, he began to fumble with the nub of her short-cuffed pants. "Mom, little help?"

Panchi got off the bed to help her daughter, but was halted by Roshi. "Wait!" he screamed, his hands gingerly stroking her daughter's taut stomach as he gave up the harsh task of undressing her from his current position. "Panchi, if you don't let me do this, the aliens won't release your husband."

"Oh dear…" Now what was she supposed to do? It was probably best to let Roshi do whatever he wants; after all, her daughter came back to her after she gave in to all his requests. "Ok then."

"Mom?!" Bulma whined. She knew her mother wasn't the brightest, but she hadn't expected her to be this gullible! She sobbed loudly when Roshi slipped a hand up to her chest, cupping her right breast before giving the soft tit a good squeeze. "Look, I don't know what's going on, but dad and I have been fine the whole time!" She winced, clenching her teeth when Roshi sought and found the distinctive nub tipping the mound.

"Hmmm…" Roshi found himself in quite a predicament. With Bulma here, it had become a lot harder to influence her mother. Luckily, Panchi was one of the most-naïve women he'd ever met. "I was afraid of this," he spoke as he pinched Bulma's now-taut nipple; she tried and succeeded for the most part when holding back a moan. "It seems the aliens erased her memories of her abduction."

"Ha! Nice try, pervert," Bulma jeered. "My mother will never believe something like th-"

"Oh no! What can we do, Master Roshi?" Had Roshi not kept her in place, the teen would have sweat dropped there and then.

"_Heh heh_." Taking her mother choosing to believe him over Bulma as a victory, he rolled the teen's peachy nipple like the dial of a radio. "Maybe they'll return her memory together with your husband."

Panchi spun her head to the side. It didn't make much sense, but neither did anything else that had happened today. "How do we do that?"

Roshi grinned. Hook, line, and sinker. "Simple: can you remove her shorts for me?"

"Huh?!" Oblivious as Panchi Briefs might be, she had no problem with differentiating right from wrong. Taking off her daughter's clothes in a situation like this clearly fell on the wrong side of the spectrum. Yet… not doing this meant that her baby girl had to live the rest of her life without a father. That didn't seem right either.

"Mom?" Bulma's beautiful face turned sour when her mother got down on her haunches and began to undress her. Her sneakers weren't much of a problem and were quickly disposed of. Hope filled her stomach when her mother seemed to hesitate as she reached out for her daughter's short-cuffed jeans, but after a bit of urging from Roshi, she seized her tight pants and brought them down to expose Bulma's red undies. The teen wailed when she felt Roshi's cock throb against her bare butt cheeks, aching for attention.

Just before Panchi could latch onto Bulma's panties and leave her as exposed as the other two in the room, Roshi's free hand stopped playing with Bulma's tits and stopped Panchi from advancing. "I think it'll be best if I do her panties myself,_ heh heh_." Of course, doing so would mean releasing Bulma from his hold. "Panchi, could you help me for a second?" Bulma shrieked when her mother grabbed her legs so that she could be spun into the air. It didn't take more than a trice for her to realize where she was carried to: the bed. She grimaced as her bare back registered the wet imprint her mother had left on the mattress as she was laid down on her back.

Her mother was still behind her as she was set down, and she could feel the back of her head mash against her mother's squishy tits. They felt incredibly comfortable, much more than she felt comfortable to admit. Another shriek of the bed brought her attention to her legs, where an old, perverted geezer had brought his weight down on the soft mattress and prepared to dispatch the only piece of cloth keeping her sex from his eager eyes.

"_H-hey_!" Bulma's cheeks formed a deep shade of crimson when he rolled her red panty down to unveil what was beneath. Though Bulma wished to cross her legs and keep her crotch from view, her mother forced her legs to spread wide for the old man to gander at the treasure that unfolded.

Roshi felt a nosebleed coming up as he rested his eyes on her naked snatch. Just like the first time, Bulma had completely liberated herself of pubic hair, leaving only absolutely-smooth flesh on the way to her snatch. Unlike last time, however, Bulma's folds lacked the excitement it needed to accept him. Some secretion dripped from her cleft – courtesy of Roshi's rough handling of her sensitive bosom and the small amount of moisture that had appeared after watching the absurd sight of her beautiful mother getting fucked by one of the most perverted people she had ever met – but it would provide only so much slipperiness. If he attempted to breach her now, he'd need to use more force than any of them would be comfortable with.

A problem, but one that could be easily rectified. Bulma gritted her teeth when he slipped his fingers onto her stomach and made his way down, past her completely-smooth pubic mound. ''Still no hair, huh girlie," he jeered. "You should follow your mother's example. Look at those beautiful blonde curls." Before Bulma could respond, he pressed his fingertips firmly against her clit and rubbed in a circular motion. Bulma yelped in response and buried her face in her hands in an attempt to muffle her pleasure as Roshi chuckled at the adorable sounds the teen made while his fingers danced along the protruding nub.

Now, all that was left was for him to bury his face against her pussy and eat her out until she was ready; he bowed down until his mouth was level with Bulma's crotch. She gasped and shuddered when his tongue was stretched out and began its dance against her dripping folds. Bulma groaned when familiar stirrings began to warm her body and make her skin tingle and ultrasensitive. The heat slowly spread downward from her belly, and the response that Roshi was gunning for was starting to happen. With each lick, she grew wetter, and each time she grew wetter, the moment of Roshi's impalement came closer. Despite her best efforts, she started to grind her body against his flexible tongue and actually came to enjoy his slurping efforts. Grabbing the old man by the back of the head, she forced his mouth closer to her moist hole, urging him on.

_She's more than ready_, he thought as her excess fluids started to run down his chin. Pulling against her clutching hands, he came back up and rearranged his stance until he loomed over her. With the geezer towering over her, it wasn't hard for her to see just how willing he was to continue when her eyes fastened on his crotch as she noticed his rigid cock. He gripped his member and gave it a sure pump. Her teeth were gritted when he bent his cock downward to nuzzle her drenched labia. "Here we go," grunted Roshi. And with that, he dragged his cockhead against her vaginal lips, found his mark, and pressed.

Bulma gasped sharply when the phallus moved into her with little resistance. Her body was much more ready for him than she had thought. He'd truly done a thorough job down there! Roshi was eager and proceeded with haste. After having a sampling of her moist heat, he couldn't hold off any longer and proceeded to push himself in all the way. Even he could not find the presence of mind to prattle as he edged towards the back of Bulma's tight cunt.

"_Uhn_! Girlie…!" he grunted out as he delved into her depths. She was even tighter than her mother. The lack of hair created such a strange sensation. It felt more velvety than when he punctured Panchi's hole. It wasn't better, per se, but there was a distinct difference. "Very nice!" the elder swooned as he crept inside of her wet and warm snatch. "It's going in easier than last time. You must have been practicing, _heh heh_"

"W-what?!" she wailed as a hue of embarrassment covered her cheeks. While it was true that she and Yamcha were sexually active, there was no need to say such unnecessary things – especially with her mother in the room! Before she could reprimand him though, the old man shoved in deep, pressing hard against the way to her womb. "Ah!" He reached much deeper than Yamcha. She reached back and seized Roshi's waist, fingertips digging into his thin, wrinkly skin. A sharp gasp escaped Bulma's throat when the old pervert began to move and get her prepped.

Roshi started at a gentle pace that Bulma could enjoy and get used to, but as her inner walls continued to flex around him and coat him with her juices, it became harder for him to control himself. He'd waited so long to fuck this girl again, numerous tissues had been spent with this nubile teen on his mind, and now it was finally happening. He wanted to fuck her harder; fuck her hard and fuck her fast.

Bulma blushed as her current situation dawned on her. Resting on her mother's yielding bosoms while an old pervert pounded his hips fervently against hers, hearing their joined bodies squelch each time they clashed. It wasn't how she'd imagined her day to turn out when she woke up this morning. How had this day gone from going to a seminar to letting an old man fuck her on the her parents' bed? She whimpered for him to slow down a little when his tempo ascended too abruptly, her tits jiggling up and down in line with his ferocious thrusts, but her mewling requests fell on deaf ears. In short time, however, she soon came to enjoy the brutal feeling of his long cock beating against the back of her vagina.

Roshi surprised Bulma when he lowered himself onto the teen, her breasts mashing against his chest before their lips connected. Sapphire eyes widened in shock, her screeches of surprise and disgust muffed against his mouth. What a dirty old man… And yet, Bulma didn't object to his lips passionately kissing hers. She whimpered and flinched, closing her eyes as his tongue wriggled into her mouth to combat her less-excited one. His right hand went to her chest to bounce her c-cups, thumbing her nipples with rapt interest.

He tongued her mouth a while longer before he pulled away to exclaim his pleasure. "_Ah_, your pussy's the best!" Roshi groaned out as he continued to rock against her crotch. Her juices stained his crotch and began to trickle down his thighs, which only tickled his nerves. "You're so tight!"

Bulma sucked on her teeth and looked off to the side when her body began to tense up. Her fingernails clawed into Roshi's back when a sudden rush of pleasure seized her body. Just when was that spurt of white going to come? After her mother had coerced Roshi to shoot his first load after all that stimulation, his next one was proving to take even longer to achieve. Her pelvis was beaten red from his smacking thrusts and her cervix felt sore after its many clashes with his piston. None of this, however, stopped her from shrieking when she felt her body contracting. Her stomach clenched when her vaginal walls closed about Roshi's fast-pushing member. It sure was a blessing Mr. Briefs wasn't home today; otherwise, he surely would have heard his daughter's scream.

Roshi gritted his teeth as he endured the contractions of her climax. She sure was a sensitive girl, he mused. Her convulsing walls undulated around him, slowing him down only briefly before he continued to fuck her with reckless abandon, prolonging the orgasm of the woman beneath him. He began to pull out before starting a relentless series of brutal thrusts that had Bulma writhing while sobbing in pleasure.

The slapping of wet flesh was all that could be heard in the room other than series of heavy moaning and grunting; not a single other noise met their ears. Unconsciously, to help Roshi reach deeper into her, Bulma wrapped her long, shapely legs around the older man's waist.

The bed buckled violently as Bulma was fucked to Roshi's perverted heart's content. Bulma lost her composure and grasped anything she could in the throes of unmanageable pleasure. Eventually, hers and her mother's hands found each other; Bulma squeezed Panchi's hands with her fingers, showing surprising strength. The sound of Roshi's pummeling cock squelching wetly with each thrust utterly embarrassed her, yet the pleasure that came with it far outweighed the shame.

Bulma was familiar with the male orgasm, and she could tell that Roshi was on his way to burst his seeds into her. His moans were becoming louder and louder while his cock drove harder into her sopping-wet snatch and fingertips dug into her side with bruising force. Letting a man cum inside her was a big no-no and – even though Roshi's earlier burst into her womb back at the beach had luckily proved to be harmless – she made vain attempts to pull him off of her. However, just like back during their first meeting, the perverted hermit was just too strong for the nubile teen and neatly kept her in place.

Just let him keep going, Bulma thought when she found herself racing to a second orgasm that almost made it too difficult for Roshi's large cock to wedge in and out of her. Outwardly, she tried to give the impression that she merely ceased her efforts to escape him because of his strength; inwardly, she admitted that it just felt too good to stop.

Panchi looked on as Master Roshi plowed her daughter. Despite her best efforts, she found herself growing hotter and wetter than ever before from watching her daughter receive Roshi's brutal thrusts. On their own accord, her hands latched onto her daughter's shaking breast and began to knead the supple skin before tweaking the peaks. "Ah!?" Bulma screeched as her own mother began to grope at her chest. With nimble fingers fumbling with her sensitive nipples, Bulma breathing quickened once more. "_Oh_ Kami! _I'm… I'm going to cum again!"_ She lost her cool and squealed as the release rushed forth from her loins. The walls around the thrusting cock contracted violently, pleading for the burst of seeds that would fill her womb.

The geezer must've been willing to wait out this wonderfully intense contractions when he pushed as far as he could inside of her, cementing their hips together with his powerful grip. Hot spurts of her essence spilled out around the implanted cock as Bulma gasped and hiccupped from the pleasure she was riding on during her second climax.

Bulma heard Roshi groan and his cock swelled inside her, which could only mean one thing: he was about to cum. It only took a few more thrusts before a rush of warmth splashed inside of her lower regions to heighten her senses, feeling indescribably good against her convulsing walls. She unconsciously pushed back to the old man's crotch, trying to keep him as deep as possible whilst he came to prolong those pleasures, which also served Roshi in his ejaculation. The following burst was added to the first gush now coating the walls of her womb as the old pervert pumped her full of semen.

The old hermit's face was scrunched while pouring out his essence. Bulma's body repeatedly squeezed his old phallus and milked him of every pearly drop. He bucked above her, gasping and grunting while emptying his balls into his target. It didn't take long until the tight space around his cock was flooded with his cum, truly remarkable since his first abundant ejaculation had been nothing to scorn about. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that the two remarkable women of the Briefs family were responsible for each and every ounce of lust that spurred out of him.

It wasn't until Roshi was thoroughly drained and his cock deflated that the teen's squeezing muscles pushed his non-resisting member from her semen-filled depths. Some semen was spilled onto the bed as Roshi was unplugged, but surely Panchi would find some mild spillage a small price to pay for her family. Even if they had never been in any danger to begin with. Bulma hardly reacted as her stomach finally felt unfilled; too affected by her orgasms to respond. They had without doubt been the strongest she ever had.

Roshi wasn't quite as affected by his orgasm. It'd felt good, but he could keep going. "You know…" His deep-set eyes turned to Panchi. "I think the aliens want just a tiny bit more before they can bring your husband back."

The flustered blonde nodded dimwittedly. In Panchi's oblivious mind, she reasoned that if the geezer could still keep going after so much, he truly had to be in contact with something extraterrestrial. Her daughter was already back, all that was left was her husband to return to her. In the deepest corners of her mind, she admitted to herself that her body yearned for more and that she was eager to proceed. She was flipped onto her front, her backside slightly elevated for Roshi's soon-to-be-thrusting hips. Bulma lay sprawled at the edge of the bed, and although it felt quite eerie to be so close to her daughter while a man was preparing to delve into her depths, Panchi did it for her sake as well.

Bulma's body lay entirely still aside from the heavy puffing of her stomach. She looked on bewildered as the old man prepared to plow her mother once more. She tried to warn the ditzy blonde, but found herself too drained to emit any sort of sound. She had literally been fucked senseless. Was this the same man as the one who couldn't even make her cum the first time they'd met? Just how had he improved his endurance by such an ample amount in the first place?

* * *

Back at Kame House, a young woman with deep-blue locks of hair wandered aimlessly around the living room.

Goku and Krillin were both puzzled as they watched the fidgety woman. "What's wrong, Launch?" Goku asked the restless maid.

"I hope Master Roshi comes back soon. I wouldn't want those aliens to get their hands on me."


	3. Crossroad 3

**A/N: I'm really proud of this story. I'd never expected a collection of lemons involving Bulma and Roshi to get the amount of views and faves that is has gotten. Although I have no idea what chapter 4 is going to be about, I'm going to continue this story once inspiration hits me. For now though, enjoy the third chapter!**

**At the guest that reviewed on June 1:  
Actually, my intention with the last scene of chapter 2 was to imply that Roshi has already succeeded with Launch by using the alien story, thus improving his endurance to such a degree that he can please Bulma and Panchi without faltering. ****Hope that clears it up!**

* * *

**Crossroad 3: Taking the Submarine**

Months passed since the adventure Bulma, Panchi, and Roshi had shared together on that fateful day. Understandably, some were more proud of the lecherous events than others. Bulma, especially, still resented the fact that her mother had chosen to believe the sketchy old man instead of her own daughter. Panchi never mentioned the ordeal, and sometimes Bulma wondered if the ditzy blonde even remembered that she'd been unfaithful to her husband. Then again, she had been dating Yamcha at the time…

Much had happened in the months that followed. The Tenkaichi Budokai had been held and Bulma even broke up with Yamcha a short time later. Nowadays, she was traveling with Son Goku, yet again in search of the Dragon Balls. Thanks to her latest invention – the micro band – she could make herself small enough to hide in Goku's Gi while he rode the Nimbus. How it was even remotely possible that the fluffy cloud could deem a beauty like her impure, she did not know.

The two had discovered the location of the third Dragon Ball not too long ago. Unfortunately, it was somewhere on the bottom of the deep ocean. To get there, a submarine would be necessary, so the duo were on their way to Kame House to ask a favor from the turtle hermit who lived there, Master Roshi.

"Master Roshi?" A dismayed Bulma groaned at the mention of the turtle hermit. They'd last seen each other at the Tenkaichi Budokai, where Roshi's persistence to _play_ with her some more had been rewarded with a quick handjob in one of the bathroom stalls. To this day, Bulma did not know how he'd persuaded her to do so. She sighed dejectedly. "Out of all people… I really don't want to ask that perverted old man for any more favors."

"Look!" Goku screamed enthusiastically, ignoring the musings of the teen hiding in his clothing. "We can see his house now!" Once they were close enough to the island, Goku jumped off the Nimbus, landing with a gentle thud as his feet hit the sand. He was cheerfully greeted by the turtle who lived there, who happily called the turtle hermit inside the house to come and greet the boy.

"What?!" Multiple ruffles echoed from Kame House before the door opened and out came the old hermit. "Did you say Goku?" He walked to the young boy with a happy grin. "Goku! Have you already found Son Gohan's Dragon Ball?"

Goku hollered heartily. "Nope, not yet."

The reason for the boy's appearance became more unclear by the second. "Is there something I can help you with then?" Roshi asked, confused.

"Bulma can explain it to you."

Huh? Bulma? Much to the old hermit's shock, a miniature version of the nubile Bulma jumped out of Goku's Gi before she suddenly grew to her regular size, almost giving the old man a heart attack.

"H… hello," she greeted the old man, disheartened to find herself in a predicament which felt eerily similar to her first meeting with the pervert.

Roshi jumped back, almost falling on his back. "Wh... what the?! How… how did you do that?"

"With this," Bulma responded, pointing at the micro band on her wrist. "It can make you shrink and grow back to normal." She took pride in the fact that the old man was impressed, still sour that the pervert had outsmarted her twice now.

"Come on, Bulma," Goku impatiently urged the teen. "Explain what we need already."

"_Ah…_ T- that's right…" Bulma started, already dreading what the old man would want from her in return. "Uhm, we were wondering, Master Roshi, if you have a submarine we can borrow?"

"A submarine, huh?" Roshi repeated. "Yes, I do have one, but what do you plan to do with it?"

"There's a Dragon Ball on the ocean floor," Goku explained. "But the water's so deep that I can't swim all the way down."

"Hmmm… I see." So… Bulma wanted something from him again. It was the moment he had been waiting for ever since Bulma kicked him out of Capsule Corporation once she'd regained enough of her strength, actually pulling him off of her mother and leaving him naked on the streets of West City. Oh how he'd waited for this moment! Sure, there was that delightful little scene at the Tenkaichi Budokai, but there was so much more he wanted to do with the stunning Bulma Briefs than a quick handjob. Although, he certainly wouldn't mind one right now, he contemplated, his cock already erect, throbbing in his shorts at the thought of having Bulma again. "Bulma, can we talk for a moment? In private." He made sure to stress the last part.

Bulma sighed. She'd expected this. She didn't even know why she'd allowed herself to hope for anything else. "Fine..." Goku and Turtle were hushed inside by the old hermit, who swiftly urged Bulma to a more obscure spot on the island; she complied, clear annoyance on her face when the old man placed a hand on her behind that betrayed his vile intentions.

"So, what do you want this time?" the teen asked, defensively crossing her arms over her chest. "A puff-puff, or a tsun-tsun, or a suri-suri hero-hero or something?"

Even the perverted Roshi had no idea what she was talking about. What the hell was a tsun-tsun? He shrugged at her suggestions. "Let's just start with a handjob." Eagerly, he unbuttoned his shorts and pulled them down to release his already-erect member. He propped himself against the wall of his home, this side of the house luckily lacking in windows, lessening the possibility of onlookers. He signaled Bulma to get down on her knees.

The nerve of the man! For Kami's sake, it was like he wasn't even expecting her to put up a fight anymore! She cursed her luck. If she wanted to keep adventuring with Goku – as opposed to dying of boredom at school – she had to do this. That was her reasoning as she grudgingly got down on her haunches and grasping her hand around the thick shaft. Once it was held in her fist, Roshi's entire body quivered in response. Her eyes noticeably widened. She had forgotten how… hot the old man's cock was, already throbbing at full salute. It was a lot bigger than Yamcha's, she shamefully observed, not for the first time.

Bulma exhaled heavily when she saw that fluid was beginning to bead at the tip of the erection. Her fingers compressed at the base of his cock and moved up. A greater abundance of pre-cum was pumped out in this manner until the clear liquid oozed down the shaft to saturate her fingers. She used her doused fingers to slicken her hand before returning to the shaft and stroking experimentally.

Roshi's head tilted backward, his moans getting more and more frequent as the girl got more confident. Her hand movements were getting bolder, squeezing tighter and pumping faster and faster. Just her actions alone were starting to rouse her. She moaned before she could stop the sound. His cock had become slippery from his leaking pre-cum. Roshi bucked and arched his back, lifting his hips to meet with the pace of her hand. Bulma held her breath when she felt the pulsations strengthen. Was he going to cum, spill his essence all over her hand? She awaited it.

"W-wait…!" Roshi grunted, grasping the girl's thrusting hand and bringing it to a still. Damn, that was fast! He was far more excited than he thought if a few minutes in the teen's embrace was enough to make him almost blow his load. "Let's… do something else." He removed Bulma's warmth from his cock and urged her to stand; Bulma was more displeased than she'd expected to suddenly find her hand empty. "Just… get undressed."

Bulma knew it would come to this, but she was surprised that she didn't fight the request. She did not loath it; it'd allow her to cool down a bit. She was surprised at how eager that little handjob had made her. Had that been the old man's plan all along?

Bulma began to strip off her clothes, with Roshi appreciating the view of it. Her shoes were discarded of first, tossed aside along with her socks. Then came her tight shorts, exposing her long, toned legs and panty. Unsurprisingly, the top and panty came down with palpable hesitance. Roshi held his breath for the nubile teen to expose her desirable body to him once more. Bulma rolled her eyes at the pervert's goofy expression as he waited for her to do what he wanted. She knew it would come to this. If Bulma had learned one thing from dealing with the hermit, it was that he didn't take no for an answer.

With a sigh, Bulma resigned to her fate. Muttering about how she had even found herself in this position, she reached for the hem of her top, brought it over her head, and discarded it to expose her jugs in full splendor. They were heavy, but anyone could guess that; the tight red top she walked around in left little to the imagination. Nipples, peachy and erect, were reflected through the old man's shades; she ignored the old man's sharp and excited exhale through his flaring nostrils.

Ignoring the old man's heated response, she continued uninterruptedly, bending over to roll down her underwear. For the first time since Roshi knew the teen, a small tuft of turquoise curls decorated the top of her slit, adding some maturity to the woman in front of him. Her petals were already blossoming, engorged and dripping heat. Get down on all fours, the excited old man urged her, eager to continue.

Bulma did as she was commanded; Roshi's eyes widening as her she exposed her peach-shaped backside and glistening nether lips. It was a sight he could never get enough of. The light-blue curls above her slit were so appealing. His mouth watered at the delicious sight, but it were his fingers that touched the teen first, pushing aside the folds of her vagina. "You're so wet, _heh heh_."

How uncouth. Bulma kept silent outwardly; inwardly, she cussed at the old man's brashness. To be at the hands of someone else… There was a certain rush to be had from feeling helpless, she found. Her stern expression wavered, however, when he continued to brush her folds until his forefinger sunk into her moist channel. She tightened around him, exhaling a soft moan that betrayed her displeased façade. Bulma could admit it felt good, and it did made her tingle a little, which wasn't so pleasant; the last thing she wanted was to lose her cool and request that the old pervert forgo her former conditions and just fuck her again. He'd never shut up about it if she told him that he got her _that _heated. She made a louder moan when the inserted digit curled inside of her to explore more.

Her solemn expression could not be maintained when the finger dragged out of her to caress the lips and curious nub just underneath her fine, blue curls. When he tickled the clit, he noticed how her thigh muscles tightened and her hips curled impulsively to his tender touches. After rubbing her pearl a while longer, he pulled his finger away to examine the slick juices behind his shades; he sampled the fluid with a swath of his tongue.

He expressed his delightedness with the taste with such enthusiasm, Bulma fully expected him to gather another portion to appease his taste buds. It was a surprise then that Roshi suddenly stood up to full height and ordered her to do the same; wordlessly, she complied. Her cheeks grew crimson, eyes widening as she hearkened the old man's newest request. "N- no way!" she refused him, challenging his expecting stare with a grave stare of her own.

Roshi shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "Naturally, you don't have to do anything if you don't want to. Just like I don't have to give you my submarine if I don't want to." A bluff if he ever heard one, but one that needed to be made. He observed shakily as a furious Bulma spat fire at him, her sapphire eyes burning with ferocious antagonism.

Her cold stare remained on him for a little longer before she made a few steps to the right, rotating to bend forward and lean against the palm tree at the edge of the small island. Hesitantly, she did what was expected of her; her back arched so that her backside could project alluringly, thighs parting invitingly to make the old man gape and marvel at the sight.

Despite the sensual sight, the old man didn't move his feet. He still expected one more thing from her, though it took all his willpower not to forgo his last request and make his way to the nubile teen. "What do you want me to do, Bulma?"

Bulma groaned, cursing her current predicament. Did he really expect her to say it? Wasn't her current position humiliating enough for him? She rattled her head and swallowed audibly, closing her eyes to gather the resolve to say those despicable words. "Please… please lick my pussy, Master Roshi." Hearing those naughty words was almost enough to make the old man cum prematurely, but even more incredible was what followed; as arranged, she set a palm where her butt and upper thigh connected so that she could spread herself for him to view, unintentionally almost giving the poor man a wonderful heart attack.

With the speed of a Tenkaichi Budokai champion, Roshi was kneeling behind her in the blink of an eye. He licked his lips, sliding his hands onto her rump before stretching his thumbs out to either side of her pussy. Behind his shades, his eyes stayed fixed on the pink slit. He could not restrain himself any longer and dove at Bulma's mound with a tongue ready to please.

Bulma felt a bolt of pleasure shoot up her spinal cord; she mewled softly when her mouth opened slightly. Her bountiful chest wobbled slightly below her when she pushed back against the roaming tongue and lips. Knowing the significance of the ultrasensitive nub at the top, the tip of Roshi's oral muscle tickled at the teen's clitoris. Her tongue was loosening under the constant lashing of Roshi's against her nether lips. He pushed the folds aside so that he could plunge deeper and taste her all around him.

The canal tightened rhythmically around his wriggling tongue, encouraging him to continue lapping up all of her juices; though, to his delight, the more he slurped up, the more was secreted. Bulma's moans got louder and more frequent with each passing second, pleasing the old man's perking ears. Slipping his tongue from her quivering cunt, he started to run the fullness of his tongue along the length of her snatch. Pleasured sounds strung together from Bulma's lips, and her body began to tremble against him.

It was time to start his plan in earnest. The handjob, Bulma undressing, and even his current eating were all very nice bonuses, but it all paled in comparison to what he really wanted to do today. Before Bulma could utter a protest, his tongue slipped up too far to glide through the crevice of her butt. When the tight hole of her anus was slathered with saliva, the teen immediately tried to pull away, but Roshi determinately kept her in check.

"W- what?!" Bulma gasped and tried to look back at the offending muscle. This was not part of the deal! Not allowing her a chance to block and stall him, he dove his face down in between her two luscious cheeks; she could not help but gasp when she felt a foreign wetness caress her hole. At that moment, Bulma remembered the old man had tried something similar during their first meeting. Back then, a stern glare had been enough to make him stop; now, though, he seemed much more determined to lick her asshole, lapping his tongue along her tight sphincter in shorts strokes.

Roshi was no stranger of ass licking. Though regularly frowned upon, there were a few girls in his lifetime who he'd gotten riled enough to experiment. The tip of his tongue curled skillfully and tickled the sensitive hole. Against her will, Bulma's backside pushed up to meet his mouth. Roshi could feel his cock throbbing like never before, but he reigned in his lust. It did mean that he had to speed things up a bit though. Giving her hole one final and long lick, he withdrew his face from her buttocks.

If Bulma thought that was it for her first real experience with anal stimulation, she would be disappointed. She watched him cautiously, her gaze half-lidded and clouded with heat. A voice inside her called for her to put an end to this before it went too far; working her actual voice to protest, however, was far more difficult.

Roshi adjusted his stance slightly and immediately seized her cheeks, molding them fervently. He thrust them apart to expose her salivated hole. With his left thumb, he pressed against it. "N…no!" Bulma wanted to admonish him, but couldn't find the voice to do so when her asshole opened around his thumb's tip. She gritted her teeth when his finger pried her anus wider, as it would need some more elasticity to be able to do what Roshi was planning. She cried out before she could catch herself, surprised when Roshi's whole thumb slipped into her back entrance.

Roshi couldn't believe how tight she was _back there_ as her warmth surrounded his thumb. Her pussy had been quite tight, but her ass promised to squeeze him like nothing that had ever come before. He couldn't wait any longer!

Bulma sighed with relieve as the thumb popped out of her; she immediately felt the stress on her body ebb away. She heard Roshi hastily scrambling up behind her, bringing his pelvis to the back of hers. "W- what are you doing now?" she asked, as if it wasn't obvious. She had an inkling about his intentions, but she hoped this was one of the few times in her live where she was about to be proven wrong. She wouldn't be.

"Can't wait any longer," he whispered, carefully holding his penis and pointing it downward while his free hand pulled at her buttocks. In hindsight, he probably should have brought some form of lotion, but her sphincter was stretched enough, though he still expected Bulma to feel some pain from his impalement, but only at first.

The expected pain, though, was more than enough for Bulma to try and dissuade the old man's plans. "R- Roshi?!" He felt big enough in her snatch, she dreaded to think how he'd feel in an even tighter part of her body. She could feel him descend, but there still wasn't any contact between them. There was still time to discourage him, convince him to not claim her only orifice that had yet to be penetrated. "Don't do this! We can do something else instead! We can even do a puff-puff!" Her arms were becoming weak from holding her upper body up against the tree.

"Roshi…" Her eyes narrowed, not moving away from his cock. "Don't you fucki… _Ahun!_" She was too late to threaten him, her voice failing her when the pervert finally stabbed, hitting his mark with one, certain thrust.

Her ass – already a bit sore from his insistent probing – was put under the pressure of the thick slab of flesh and muscle. Even though he had been pulling and stretching the hole, it still resisted his entrance. Bulma's back curved as the rigid cock tried to force its way in the area she hadn't even allowed her own fingers to explore. The old man moaned roughly while working his cock into the teen's tight asshole; managing to wedge three inches into her, much to her discomfort.

Taking him in so deep anally, Bulma winced and clawed her fingers into the tree. Her stomach churned when he pushed deeper, separating the tight walls of her colon. The old man always felt big when he fucked her, but now she could swear he was tearing her in two!

Roshi moaned loudly, still delving deep into the nubile teen's ass. It was hot, and also very tight. He exhaled hotly and curled his waist, embedding all eight inches up her backside; Bulma sobbed in pain as he bottomed out. Her face pressed down, eyes screwed shut and teeth bared in response to the stress that came with her rectum stretched around the lengthy cock.

Heat blazed through her veins, her asshole burning as Roshi retracted slightly. He didn't pull out for long before throwing himself right back into her tight hole. She shouted again when he bottomed out, his hips smacking against her ass. Feeling his shaft grind roughly against her insides dealt her a melting pleasure she'd never experienced before. The weird mixture of pain and pleasure was already starting to make her body tingle all over.

She entwined her fingers against the bark of the tree until Roshi entwined his in her turquoise hair and yanked to pull her head up. "_Oooh_," she whined, her voice hiccupping with each of his mighty thrusts. Her developed tits swayed frantically under her until she wrapped an arm underneath them; Roshi's hold on her hair meant she didn't have balance herself against the tree. She twisted her wrist a bit so that she could satisfy her aching nipples. "I'm cumming~!" she screamed as her pussy clenched and squirted her juices.

As Roshi released her hair, Bulma couldn't support her own weight for even a moment; she leaned against the tree, panting and looking back at the old pervert. Roshi grunted and started to pound harder and faster than before, wrecking her ass that much more when he stuffed the entirety of his dick into Bulma.

He was rapidly fucking the girl senseless. She moaned heavily, happily taking the hermit's fervent thrust against her buttocks. "Yes! Yes! Fuck me~!" Bulma didn't care anymore! The old pervert was fucking her ass and she was loving it!

Roshi's larger form lowered over her until his front was flush with her back, forcing her bracing arms to bend underneath his added weight. How could he have her screaming so loud? With how Roshi now fucked her, she was losing all sense and was forgetting all her sexual partners before him. Her eyelids shut when she came again.

Roshi could no longer fight against the compelling tightness of Bulma's ass. "I'm going to cum… Bulma!," he warned her before extracting himself from her back cavern. Reluctantly, he plucked out of her rectum with some effort, leaving the hole gaping, gradually closing to retain its proper size; Bulma was too dazzled to notice the pleasure that came with a vacated back entrance. Gripping her by the hair of her head, he turned her to face him when he stood up, his left hand pumping his throbbing erection. She looked up at the turtle hermit with pleasure-clouded eyes.

Bulma gasped weakly, eyes closing daintily when her face was sprayed with jizz for the first time. Patches of heat strung about her face, puddles of white streaming across her flushed cheeks. When he aimed more appropriately, two globs sprung into her slightly agape mouth, staining her lips with the pungent flavor; sensually, she lapped it up and swallowed. His last shot hit her lidded right eye.

After the last shot, Roshi finally backed off, wobbling and struggling to keep his balance. "Wow… Bulma," he panted. "You are… really incredible..." He released his trademark snicker. "Rest assured, you're getting that submarine."

Bulma simply sat against the tree, still dripping with cum. She took a moment to collect herself. She brushed the cum on her eyelid away with her thumb so she could see better. She breathed heavily, winded. She regarded the old man in front of her with an unreadable gaze. He'd done it again; the old pervert had bestowed her inconceivable satisfaction once more. The difference between him and her other lovers was ample, yet she couldn't fathom how he was so skilled. One thing was for sure though: no other man could make her feel this good. Not on this planet.

It gave her an idea. An idea she was going to regret, but an idea nonetheless. She kept quiet as she gathered her clothes and dressed herself; Roshi did the same. Once she was dressed and her face had been cleaned, she leaned her body against the palm tree, arms crossed confidently, despite her apprehension at what she was about to propose.

It wasn't like she had a boyfriend right now, she reasoned to herself, and it was futile to deny the astonishing sensations the old man was able to bestow upon her. No other man could compare to his amazing length and width. Not to mention his relentless tempo and endurance. It was decided then. His sexual prowess were simply astounding. It was why she'd relented at the Tenkaichi Budokai and had given him that handjob he wanted, she now realized. "You know…" she started, her head crimson with embarrassment for what she was about to suggest. "Maybe I can stay here for a while…" She barely held back her chuckle when the old man's ears perked up at her suggestion. "To… help with gathering the Dragon Balls." She wasn't about to say she wanted to stay so she could have more sex with the insatiable old pervert. She had her pride.

Roshi couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You… want to… stay?" He tried to keep his voice apathetic, but he couldn't hide the hope in his voice at the thought of having such a ripe young woman living with him. Launch, while gullible and a beautiful woman, just couldn't compare to how Bulma could make him feel.

"I think a tour might be in order, don't you think? Maybe you can show me the bedroom first," she suggested casually, confident the old pervert would catch up on her proposal. The old man was so insatiable, she had no doubt he would have no trouble getting it up again for another round or two.

And catch up he did. With spectacular strength and swiftness, the turtle hermit grasped the nubile teen's width hips and dashed for his chambers. He hauled the flabbergasted teen on his bed, throwing the door tightly shut behind them. His trousers were dropped before Bulma even hit the mattress.

* * *

Meanwhile, Goku sat on the couch in the living room, still waiting on that submarine...


End file.
